


twist of the wrist (repeat times ten)

by snowquail



Series: the sea breeze carries a happy tune (watcher seren) [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowquail/pseuds/snowquail
Summary: Seren gets excited and Rekke notices a certain flappy stim of theirs.
Relationships: Rekke/The Watcher
Series: the sea breeze carries a happy tune (watcher seren) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695343
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	twist of the wrist (repeat times ten)

**Author's Note:**

> i flap when excited (yeehaw adhd), and i like passing things down to my characters, too, so here we are!
> 
> seren is a nature godlike cipher, primarily kind and clever! more about them, including a physical reference, can be found here: (https://astrocassette.tumblr.com/tagged/watcher-seren/chrono)

“Seren.”

The watcher looked up from the book in front of them, still smiling from its contents. Rekke had come over to stand in front of them, relaxed and wearing an open smile, though he seemed to be almost studying them. 

“Yes?” They rested a hand on the page, not closing the book but nonetheless marking their place. If it were anyone else, they would’ve closed the book and stood up, but the fighter had proven to be more of a friend than anyone in their memory, and they felt at ease around him. That, and he was very clearly making conversation rather than asking about shiply duties.

“I am curious. May I ask you something?”

They blinked, now also curious, and leaned back on their hands, trusting the breeze not to flip through the book. “Sure.”

“Just now, when you were reading. You… waved. This.” He flicked his wrists back and forth, slow in demonstration. “Why?”

Seren blinked again in surprise and straightened. They… hadn’t realized he had seen. Or anyone had, for that matter. Hadn’t even realized they’d been doing it in the first place, to be honest. Woops.

“Oh. Uh.” They quirked their mouth in an awkward half-smile and carded a hand through their short hair, looking down, bashful. “I… it just happens when I get really happy or excited. I get all this energy at once and I have to get it out somehow, so...” they trailed off.

Rekke hummed and shifted his weight, tilting his head and looking at them with a kind of amused, yet fond glint in his eye. “I have not seen anyone do that before.”

Seren shrugged, but he continued before they could say anything else, smiling. 

“It is… _sugize_. Cute.”

Seren’s bashful smile dropped as their eyebrows rose. He - oh. He thought - he thought they were cute.

After a beat with no response, Rekke’s smile fell away to a look of slightly flustered panic. “I… wait. Was that the correct word? I did not just insult you, did I? Agh, I knew I should not have listened to Serafen.”

“I - no,” Seren’s expression flickered between bemused, flustered, and pleased, and ultimately settled on an odd mish-mash of the three. “I think that was the right word. Uh.” They rubbed a hand over the back of their neck and let a flustered smile overtake their face. They... weren’t used to being flirted with. “Thank… you?”

Rekke’s shoulders dropped and he gave a huff of relief. But then he looked down at them again and a mischievous smile popped right back up. “Oh, the Watcher has become red, like a pepper!”

Seren’s mouth dropped open, mock-scandalized. “Hey!”

“A cute pepper.”

“I will throw this book at you,” Seren said, lifting it by the spine and failing miserably at keeping a grin off of their face.

Rekke took a half-step back and put a dramatic hand to his chest, beaming right back. “Oh! You would _wound_ me! How will I survive?”

Having run out of things to say, Seren stuck their tongue out and blew a raspberry, and Rekke broke into laughter.


End file.
